The present invention relates to a socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling and more particularly pertains to simplifying the replacement of light bulbs by eliminating the need to rotate the light bulb in order to remove it from the socket.
Standard light bulbs and respective sockets utilize a threaded coupling in order to secure the light bulb within the socket. This typically involves a person rotating the light bulb a number of revolutions in order to remove or place the light bulb with respect to the socket. This sometimes presents a problem when attempting to replace light bulbs in difficult to reach places, such as ceiling lights, chandeliers and the like. When attempting to change these light bulbs, a person normally is exposed to some degree of danger when turning the light bulb with their hand. The typical risk involved is a potential fall from a precarious perch utilized by the person in order to reach these high areas. What is needed is a light bulb and corresponding socket that does not require a person to turn a light bulb a number of times in order to facilitate a proper coupling.
The present invention attempts to solve the above mentioned problem by providing a light bulb and corresponding socket that utilizes a magnetic coupling to eliminate the need to rotate a light bulb into a socket.
The use of electrical socket devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical socket devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving a coupling with a light bulb are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,265 to Rose discloses a lamp socket connected with a magnetic reed switch, for safety purposes, for keeping the socket inoperable unless a load is inserted U.S. Pat. Pat. No. 4,318,159 to Kaisner discloses a magnetic light fixture.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling for simplifying the replacement of light bulbs by eliminating the need to rotate the light bulb in order to remove it from the socket.
In this respect, the socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simplifying the replacement of light bulbs by eliminating the need to rotate the light bulb in order to remove it from the socket.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling which can be used for simplifying the replacement of light bulbs by eliminating the need to rotate the light bulb in order to remove it from the socket. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of electrical socket devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a socket portion having a generally cylindrical configuration. The socket portion has a first end and a second end. The first end has a recess extending inwardly thereof. The recess is defined by a smooth interior surface. The recess has a magnetic disk disposed at a bottom thereof. The socket portion has a rod extending outwardly of the magnetic disk. The rod has a free outer end. The rod has a low tension spring disposed thereon. The free outer end has a contact disposed thereon. The socket portion includes wiring in communication with the contact for being coupled with an electrical source. A light bulb portion is provided that is adapted for coupling with the socket portion. The light bulb portion includes an upper light portion and a lower stem portion. The lower stem portion is dimensioned for being received within the recess of the socket portion. The lower stem portion is defined by a smooth exterior surface. The lower stem portion has a retention spring extending laterally therefrom. The lower stem portion has a recess extending upwardly thereof. The recess has a contact disposed therein. The recess receives the rod of the socket portion therein whereby the contact of the rod connects with the contact of the light bulb portion to complete a circuit. A standard socket adapter is provided that is adapted for being coupled with a standard electrical threaded socket and receiving the light bulb portion. The standard socket adapter has external threads and a lower contact for engaging the standard electrical threaded socket. The adapter has a recess extending inwardly thereof. The recess is defined by a smooth interior surface. The recess has a magnetic disk disposed at a bottom thereof. The socket portion:has a rod extending outwardly of the magnetic disk. The rod has a free outer end. The rod has a low tension spring disposed thereon. The free outer end has a contact disposed thereon.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling which has all the advantages of the prior art electrical socket devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling for simplifying the replacement of light bulbs by eliminating the need to rotate the light bulb in order to remove it from the socket.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved socket and light bulb assembly utilizing magnetic coupling including a socket portion having a generally cylindrical configuration. The socket portion has a first end and a second end. The first end has a recess extending inwardly thereof. The recess is defined by a smooth interior surface. The recess has a magnetic disk disposed at a bottom thereof. The socket portion has a contact disposed thereon. The socket portion includes wiring in communication with the contact for being coupled with an electrical source. A light bulb portion is provided that is adapted for coupling with the socket portion. The light bulb portion includes an upper light portion and a lower stem portion. The lower stem portion is dimensioned for being received within the recess of the socket portion. The lower stem portion is defined by a smooth exterior surface. The lower stem portion has a contact disposed therein whereby the contact of the socket portion connects with the contact of the light bulb portion to complete a circuit.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.